1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a battery maintenance system, and more particularly, pertains to a battery maintenance system which charges, discharges and conditions a NiCad battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, when NiCad batteries did not appear to be functioning, the user would throw the battery away and use a new battery. Because of the price of batteries and the economies involved, this is no longer a cost effective way of utilizing and replacing NiCad batteries.
Prior art conditioning of a NiCad battery usually occurred when the battery was fully discharged and then charged. This would usually occur by an individual placing a battery in a radio, such as a handitalkie, letting the battery become fully discharged, such as through leaving the radio on overnight, and then charging the battery to a full charge, such as over the next day. This procedure was rather crude and inefficient, and also was not always productive in reaching the optimal battery operating characteristics.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a battery maintenance system for charging, discharging and conditioning of NiCad batteries, especially NiCad batteries exhibiting a memory effect.